Lullaby of Tormented Souls
by ForThoseWhoSingTwistedSongs
Summary: Avalon is not to be trusted. Or whatever Shangri La is. Please stop this killing game! You need to run and tell somebody! Get the police! Its too late for me but you have to save the others. There are sixteen people there! I don't know where but they're being used as their playthings! Please run before they kill you too...oh no. It's already too late. We're already dead. (syoc)


**TRAGEDY AT AVALON PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL: 16 STILL REPORTED MISSING**

**by Itami Aihara**

**On January Tenth, 1986, there are reports of an attack on a school named Avalon Private High School. This school has been kept private from the public with the government refusing to give any answers when asked. According to former members of the school, they were taken from their homes without warning and then forced into a program to heighten their talents. All of these students were considered progenies in their fields of study. Their family was given a note from the government that their child was safe and threatened them with death if they reported the incident to any authories. Some have speculated that the government has killed some of the parents, including the mysterious death of the father of acclaimed singer Aihime Hiraoka, better known by her stage name Ai-chan, whose name was Eiichi Hiraoka. There has been no evidence between any of these deaths and the government, however.**

**Onto the attack itself, according to eye witness accounts, it started at 4:16 PM when all of the students were gathered in the main hall of the school building for the graduation of the senior class. Nobody has given any statements on what the graduation entails or why they all go to the main hall for this occasion. Though many have asked where the personnel of the school were, none of the students answered their questions. Many of the students then reported that they heard what seemed to be gunshots. This is when the only two reported deaths of the incident happened. That of Kusuoka Obe, who they dub the Ultimate Metalworker, and Samidori Sakura, who is supposedly the only student there without talent and reported to have only gotten in the school thanks to her luck. Both of them were shot in the back with the clear intent to only kill the two of them. People that were in their class noted that Obe and Sakura were known friends even when the teachers told them that it was bad for their education to continue being together. Samidori Sakura was often kept alone and the only statements given about this strange behavior is that Sakura often displayed violent tendencies to her fellow classmates and expressed delusional thinking. One time one of the teachers reported Sakura repeatably stabbed one of the students in the eye with a pencil claiming that a figure named Morgan was forcing her to perform such acts.**

**After the murders of Obe and Sakura, the other students tried to fight back but none of them can agree on what attacked them. Some say they were attacked by humans wearing masks, while others claim that they were attacked by animals, the most common type stated being bears. Most of the students were knocked out with a gas that the government cannot identify. When the students woke up, they found they were back in their homes with their families being dead. Only two families survived, those of Obe and Sakura. All of the students returned home expect for sixteen. The government has yet to report who these sixteen are and refuses to answer any questions by the concerned public.**

**Although the attack is tragic, there are many questions surrounding Avalon that are currently more important that our government has to answer because they are responsible for the current state of affairs. What is Avalon, and what is its purpose? Why did they kidnap all of these children from their homes? What have they been teaching these children? And, most importantly, why does every student that returned stay faithful towards their captors? Will the world do anything about this truly strange set of events?**

* * *

Manabe Sasori opens her eyes. She is in the same cell. Weeks of spending her time in the same cell. Its wall is white and the walls small and cramped. Everything about this sucked. First, she is forced into a school and now in this cell. Nothing ever happened. No sense of entertainment. All that transpired was her food being given to her once a couple of days. It sucked having to manage her food to make sure she did not starve to death.

Manabe starts singing a song that her mother taught her to pass the time. She really has no idea why people need these many beer bottles on the wall but its better than being alone with her boredom. Really, she should be looking for an escape but Avalon taught her such thoughts were futile. This is probably something related to Avalon so its better to just wait another four years. Never would Manabe thought in her youth that being this good with perfume would ever lead to something like this. Sometimes it's better for people to smell decent! People were spending so much time in concerts and making a sweat that Manabe can swear she could smell it from her apartment. The government wants people to smell better and were manipulating her to do so! It makes Manabe want to scream but that would hurt her throat. And Manabe does not want to hurt thank you very much.

So now she sings. This also hurts her throat but whatever, it passes the time. Her teachers at Avalon begged her to stop singing, saying that it was horrible and would be a bad influence for their other subjects, but Manabe thinks her voice is just fine. They do not seem to be around so she does not need to worry about punishment. Or maybe they did not like it when Manabe started singing during graduation even when they begged her not to. Or maybe this cage is a punishment for daring to do such an amazing thing (hey, she should be asking them to pay her). But nothing they can say will ever get Manabe down! One of these days the whole world will hear her voice and love it. And then Avalon can bite her ass. Everybody will love the name of Manabe Sasori! She will change the world and take down Avalon. That's what they get for putting her and the others through all of this...even though the entire school ignores her for being not Avalon worthy. Whatever that means, Manabe is worthy of anything. It's Avalon that's not worthy of her!

Manabe reaches fifty-three bottles of beer on the wall when there is a knock on the door. She literally cannot do anything but stay on the floor. I mean, she was not even given a bed! The door gets knocked down but Manabe does not see anything. So Manabe stays there because this is totally an attack. But then she gets bored after waiting a few seconds and really it's better to receive any other punishment than death from boredom. Manabe knows she might regret it later but how can she resist the smell of freedom. The smell of freedom being metal burning which smells horrible but Manabe is sure she can find a way to make it passable.

So Manabe finds herself in a dark hallway that blows. This is not the outside world but now she has space to stretch out her legs. Her legs can barely walk after not being able to use them for so long. They feel like they can give out at any moment. This dark hallway is boring like the white room. It feels like hours of just walking and walking and walking. Jeez, how big is this place, the Avalon building was big but come on this is ridiculous even compared to that. How can such a big building be unnoticed by the population of Japan and the world? But Manabe can wander the same about Avalon too. The world must be stupid, even compared to her who failed all of her Avalon tests (except if they're related to perfume since Manabe cannot betray her one true love like that but who gives tests about perfume?), to not see a thirty-story building. Its surrounded by some kind of forest or such not but come on, people have to find it suspicious that hundreds of talented Japanese youths were all being abducted in a similar way at the beginning of the year. There is so much to complain about but everybody tells Manabe to shut up! She has to open up her mouth if people are this stupid.

And then there's another random door with a light pointing its way. Whoever is planning all of this must know this would happen. But Manabe needs to know what is happening so she decides to go through the door. And look at that, when she gets there she is meet with fifteen other people. And they don't look like shit compared to her. Manabe wants to gag with her smell but they did not give her a shower! This room they are in is almost exactly like the main hall except for it being painted red and smelling absolutely horrible. Stepping inside the room reveals it makes some kind of sound Manabe cannot describe. This is so disgusting that Manabe wants to puke! But puking will only make everything worse.

"Everybody welcome to my experiment. Please make yourself comfortable as I explain the rules of your current situation. Currently, we have all saved you from Avalon and now you know the true peace of Shangri La. In this holy land, you must follow our rules, or else we have no choice but to cast you into the depths of the underworld."

A screen flickers on in the middle of the room. Wait, that was not there before, or Manabe was not paying attention because this whole thing sticks. It just plays static and Manabe only wants something more interesting to happen! Avalon has already done stuff like this before and Manabe is not looking forward to yet another one of their stupid tests.

"We will show that we are serious, with somebody who tried to defy the wanders of Shangri La. She claimed that what we do is not just but that is simply not true, for this all is for a better world without any strife or conflict. But, she refused to see reason, clinging onto her foolish beliefs, and she needed to be taught a lesson. Not for disbelieving, as we find that a normal human response that must be trained out of the naive, but because she kept preaching her ideals to the world! That must be stopped at any cost! We hate to use such violence but sometimes there is no choice."

The screen flickers once again. Static is replaced with the image of a young girl no older than fourteen. Her body is brutalized, nailed down to a cross with stab wounds littering her once perfect skin. She still has her eyes open that are the gateway to yet another world. No life is left but a sky of deep blue can still be seen. Such a beautiful life is taken away in such a cruel manner. But, even with the cruel nature of her death, the woman seems to be at peace. The last thing she did was smile it seems. A smile so big and genuine that Manabe can swear she has not seen such a pure emotion in her own life. Such peace can only be found for people like them after such an unneeded death.

"She refused to see that all of this is needed. That there is no way to stop the world from being destroyed if we do not continue with our plans. For such is the future of humanity, a future that everybody has to witness before they accept. Sadly, all of you need to be sacrificed, but that is what is needed for happiness. That means all of you must be forced into a killing game. Itami Aihara is the first victim is this twisted game, and the first step towards peace that humanity so desperately needs."

* * *

**Syocs are cool so I decided to make one. This syoc isn't connected to the main games. All students go to Avalon and the year is 1986. It won't make sense if your ocs have stuff related to things not existing in the 80s.**

**The cast are all 13-15. They all just started high school or about to. Please send them in PMs.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Talent:

Sexuality:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Backstory:

Family/Friends:

Secrets:

Fears:

Quotes:


End file.
